In such devices, the incoming fluid flow may be of relatively low flow and the ejected pulses may be transformed to be of a relatively high flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,733 describes a pulsating device with an elastic tube that can expand and contract on a barbed insert. Fluid entering the device fills a space between the elastic tube and the insert thereby increasing its volume until forming an opening between the tube and a barb of the insert that allows fluid to flow out from the space and onwards until it is finally ejected from the device as a fluid pulse.